


In My Best Disguise

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen “you tried to defeat a dragon with a GUN?” Post-finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Best Disguise

“What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Miss Swan?” Regina has her hands on her hips, but Emma doesn’t miss the spark of interest in Regina’s eyes.

“Well, today we joined forces to defeat a dragon and revive our dead son. Oh, and apparently magic just came to Maine. So, I was thinking, in the grand scheme of things, us sharing a bed might not be the weirdest thing about the day, you know?”

“That’s… presumptuous,” Regina blurts out. Clearly not the flat denial she was going for. 

 

“Oh, please. If Henry hadn’t been unconscious at the time, you’d have banged me in that hospital closet,” Emma points out. “And I would have let you, too.”

“Well, regardless,” Regina recovers herself a little. “We’re both exhausted.”

  
  


“So, sleeping. If Gold is gonna come for me in the night, I think I want you as my first line of defense,” Emma says, trying to keep the desperation buried way down deep. She cannot, she will not be alone tonight.

  
  


“Rumpelstiltskin has greater priorities than you,” Regina says huffily.

  
  


“Okay, well I have my sword, so maybe I can protect you,” Emma says, stifling a yawn. “For better or worse, we’re in this together now. I hate it every bit as much as you, for the record. But I’m not leaving Henry.”

  
  
“And Henry is not leaving me,” Regina states again, stamping her foot to emphasize the point. “Fine,” she concedes a long moment later. “But if you snore, it’s into the guest room with you.”

“Who said romance is dead?” Emma says, shrugging out of the clean clothes she put on after her shower, and stripping down to just her fresh tank top and underwear.

“Excuse me?” Regina asks, casting a glance over her own black, silk pajamas.

“Oh, there’s a dress code?” Emma snarks, before yanking the comforter and sheets down, dropping herself onto what is clearly Regina’s side of the bed. “I’m pulling the clip out,” she adds, putting her gun on the nightstand. “So don’t get any ideas about shooting me in my sleep.”

“Speaking of which,” Regina huffs, stomping around to the wrong side of the bed. “Did you seriously try to kill a dragon with a gun?”

“As opposed to the great advice you gave me before sending me down there?” Emma asks. “‘Aim for the heart?’ or ‘Think of her as kind of… a lizard?’ Because both of those were terrible pieces of advice, for the record.”

“Magical creatures require magical solutions,” Regina says, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, I’m not the one who got outmuscled and tied up by a skinny guy with a limp, am I?” Emma accuses, punching the pillow to make it more accommodating for her head. 

“He’s devious!” Regina protests. “I was too busy trying to hear if you were getting killed or not.”

“This is stupid,” Emma grumbles. “We have bigger problems.”

“Like you forcing your way into my bed?” Regina accuses, reaching across to switch off the lamp on her side.

“Like the fact that you haven’t kissed me yet, when you’re so clearly dying to,” Emma counters.

“Oh for God’s—”

“There,” Emma says, having just released Regina’s lips from a very determined kiss. “The worst is over, Regina.”

  
  


“No,” Regina breathes, her dark eyes searching Emma’s face for something. “It’s not even close.”

  
  
“But you like the kissing,” Emma points out, stroking Regina’s face and stealing another soft kiss from trembling lips. This time Regina reacts, pressing her palm against the back of Emma’s neck and deepening the kiss, stroking her tongue tentatively against Emma’s.

  
  
“I really am exhausted,” Regina says softly, not meeting Emma’s eyes once the kiss breaks. “And I’m worried that any moment now you’re going to remember how much you’re supposed to hate me.”

  
  
“If I don’t hate you right now,” Emma says. “I don’t think anything is gonna make me. I want to, don’t get me wrong. But I can’t.”

  
  
“I don’t hate you, either,” Regina confesses, and she sounds impossibly young in that moment; innocent in a way that Emma would never expect.

  
  
“We should sleep,” Emma says, reaching for the light switch on her side. “And then we can revisit kissing.”

  
  
“Okay,” Regina whispers, the room now dark around them. 

  
  


“Okay,” Emma responds, and she pretends she isn’t smiling as Regina throws an arm around her waist and pulls Emma closer. 


End file.
